The 7 Colours of Dusk
by bambilox XD
Summary: What if Bella Swan was also born in 1901? would young love blossom between the thorns of war?
1. Chapter 1

My first Fanfic XD I know this chap is short but they will get longer ;3 8 reviews and i shall continue XD

* * *

The reality was truly frightening

I realised examining the ground for anything I could possibly trip on. Having most of the city's men leaving to fight in this war? If father hadn't passed a few years ago, may have my father been sent to fight in the war with no clue if he would come home to us? I knew for a fact Angel's father was fighting in the war, and she was always worrying about him. Had my father gone would I be like that? I heard my name being called interrupting me mid-thought, Jessica, tugging my arm motioning me to walk faster. She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but then shut it again as if she knew better. I couldn't think of a reason why she'd want to get to school with such urgency.

The bell shrilled, clearing the school court yard. I quickened my pace to my next lesson ---biology--- avoiding complication of having to spin a convincing story to my teacher of why I'm late. When I walked in the door I noticed the usual empty seat was occupied, my eyes drifted from the persons hands settled on the desk to the face, his face, I felt my breath catch. He was beautiful, His bronze hair an absolute disarray. He looked up raising one eyebrow revealing an emerald green eye colour, I felt blush creeping onto my cheeks, and looked away quickly. Walking to my seat, stumbling slightly. The blush on my cheeks felt permanent, I could feel his gaze on me. Making me blush a deeper beat red.

The rest of the lesson passed in a blur, as for the rest of the day, I was sure the time had stopped by lunch time. When the bell shrilled for the finale time today, I half ran home, hanging up my cape ,"It's just not quite right", mother chimed leaning against the parlour door way, Startling me, gesturing toward the ladle in her hand. "I just can't get it right". Trust mother to be worrying over such mundane things, like what the soup tasted like. "I'm sure it will be fine" I murmured and turned around to straighten the cloth on the side table. She sighed and returned to tending to dinner,

Sensing she was gone I picked up the picture on the small side table and blew the dust of it, revealing the picture of my two parents, Charlie and Renee smiling happily. I lightly traced my finger of the picture of father, putting it back in its place, and turned to the stairs.

Something urged me toward the library; I hadn't been in there since fathers passing. It extended onto his study, making being in there much too painful to bear. Clive, my cat, was happy to sleep anywhere with sunlight. I hovered at the door way, unsure if I should enter. The mixed smell of leather binding and tobacco lingered in the air. Clive's loud purring gave away his presence; I walked over to the pile of unfinished documents, which Clive was resting on and picked him up. He whined in protest, his eyebrows puckered together, making it look like he was frowning, I couldn't help but laugh at his almost human expression. He squirmed out of my grasp and returned to his spot. I decided I would open the window for him to make up for disturbing him. Out the window I saw a boy tethering a horse to the gate. Not just any boy the boy from my biology class.

* * *

Remember 8 reviews ........ please


	2. Chapter 2 New feelings

**Chapter 2 XD YAY!! Thank you to every 1 who reviewed, you seriously made my week ;3 I know it's very early to be saying this but I think I need one of those people whom help you right fanfics, I think they are called beta's? Anyways this cap is longer like you some people asked 4 XD **

I was watching him approach the front door, what would he be here for I mused, drumming my fingers on the windowsill. I heard the familiar protesting screech of the front door opening; I made a mental note to remind mother that maintenance on the door was needed.

Mothers voice filtered upstairs, as did the voice of the boy. His voice was not what I would have imagined, wait, did I just say that I imagined his voice? The metallic laugher echoing upstairs made me lose my train of thought. I walked as quietly as possible out of the library. Trying to desperately not to draw attention to myself, looking down at my feet I noticed Clive's water dish needed cleaning, as mother didn't like the idea of a cat sharing the same eating space as us.

Thoughtlessly, I picked it up and went to rinse it under the wash-room tap, forgetting Clive might think I was feeding him. He circled around my ankles howling, both the boy and mother's head snapped up in my direction. I blushed and looked away, not liking the sudden attention. Deciding that it was too late now to bolt I slowly headed down the stairs, looking at my feet the whole way, I stopped before them.

Looking up through my hair, "Isabella this is Mrs Mason's son, Edward" Mother said, gesturing toward the boy whose name I learnt was Edward. "Good evening Isabella" Edward said in his beautiful velvety voice. Beautiful velvety? Where did that come from I wondered I smiled and nodded in response, he scrutinised my face for a second and then added "I best be going Mrs Swan, and I hope to see you at dinner". "Bye Edward thank you for your invitation" with that he tipped his hat at me and left.

Darkness began to shade in our backyard. I wished mother a good night and headed up stairs, flopping down on my bed staring at the ceiling looking at all the tiny marks that you only can see if you look very closely. My mind wondered to the thought of father's grave, would it be covered in weeds, would there be no flowers there to commemorate him? The questions swirled around in my head.

What I needed was a walk to clear my mind; I knew it was stupid to do such a thing at this hour of the night. But I decided to do so anyway, I listened for any sound down stairs, but all was quite so I padded down the stairs and took my cape of the hook. This was insane, my instincts told me but instead of grasping sanity I grasped the door handle and stepped into the cool night air, the wind blew my hair wildly. I drew my cape tighter around me, walking down the path the stones hurting my feet. The sounds of the night startling me occasionally, deciding I better head for home noticing I had walked quite a long way, and the house was well out of sight. I turned around I heard a light pitter-patter of what I assumed horses walking around in their paddocks. The noise became louder, until I was sure it was behind me, I whipped around, catching my foot on a rock. Tumbling to the ground, "Isabella, are you alright" I recognised his voice straight away "leave me alone" I mumbled incoherently he chuckled and then added in a serious voice "you shouldn't be out here at this hour". I looked down at my hands noticing that they were bleeding;

I looked away quickly not wanting to faint as well. Edward followed my gaze down to my hands, he sighed. Gripping the tops of my arms and lifting me up like you would to a small child, steadying me on my feet. "Your hands" he murmured, I clenched my hands into fists at my sides. He gently lifted my hands, pulling my fingers back, pieces of dirt and gravel had imbedded in my hands. "We better fix that" he said, almost to himself, tearing of the forearm of his shirt. "Oh you didn't need to do that" I said flustered, "Look you ruined your nice shirt", he started dressing the wounds on my hands, so gently, I didn't feel any pain.

"I beg to differ Isabella" he started "we wouldn't want such a pretty lady getting hurt, now would we" he said coolly. I looked down, feeling the heat rush to my face, He tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear. "Let's get you home" he said, for the first time I noticed the large horse behind him, I wondered how I could be so inattentive.

He caught me staring with awe at his horse, chuckled then said "his name is Cesar" and then added "do you have a horse, Isabella", I shook my head and said "used to, when I was little we had a horse, but when father passed he was too difficult to care for" I grimaced and continued "he wasn't nearly as beautiful as yours though". He laughed "beautiful in looks, to terribly stubborn in personality". He clapped his hands together startling me, I stumbled clumsily, "do you need help getting up Isabella" he said gesturing toward the horse I stared at him in dumfounderment.

"Did you not just see that, me stumbling, "clumsy people and horseback riding don't mix well Mr Mason". He just ignored my comment and snaked his arms under my arms. Being careful not to go any lower on my chest, and hauled me onto the hard leather saddle. Sliding behind me "I won't let you fall, and its Edward for you, my lady" he breathed in my ear, a shiver shook through me, I knew my behaviour was irrational, he was just being friendly.

We rode most of the way back in silence, "why did you come out here at this hour Isabella, it was so careless of you" I hesitated before answering, considering the possibility of him telling mother about why I was really out here. But something told me he would see straight through my lie, "I need to clear my head, although I could ask you the same question". "My reason is the same as yours" he said quickly.

The house came into our view. He clicked his tongue; the horse stopped, then he Slipped of the back, skilfully, and threaded the reins over the hook attached to the gate. Then helped me down, escorting me to the front door, "sleep well Isabella" he said tracing the back of his hand down my cheekbone. I felt my heart flutter "you to _Edward_" I said trying out the name for him, he flashed that beautiful crooked smile and turned on his heels and started walking away, blurring with the darkness I leant against the door.

This feel was foreign to me, but I knew I had never felt it for anyone else


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, sorry it has taken me ages to update ;O I have been having "technical difficulties" (my computer has been horrible to me) your reviews have been so nice and encouraging, and keep me updating (hint , hint) hope you like XD **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight but I am now the proud owner of the New Moon Soundtrack**

I fumbled around in the darkness for the brass doorknob, finding it and stumbling inside. Tonight's events were replaying over and over in my head, Edward the main feature, the moonlight shone through the window. Illuminating everything silver in colour, the light bouncing off the small photograph on the side table, sending me into deeper emotional turmoil. After hanging my cloak up I headed for the stairs, pacing each step with care, paranoid that, me, tripping over would wake mother. Mercifully I made it up the stairs with no injury. Tiredness crept over me, closing my eyes I felt sleep overcome me. I felt something warm rub against my side, I opened one eye to see Clive staring me straight in the face and meowed, loudly, I sighed and got up realising my night gown was caked in dirt, last night's events rushed back to me. Dusk was just setting, how could I have slept for so long, wouldn't mother waken me? I looked at the large clock in the corner of my room, I gasped, how could it be 4:30 already, my shift at Ruby's Diner started soon. I made my way down stairs; a tatty piece of paper, wedged between two panels in the parlour caught my attention. Pulled it out my eyes scanned over the message, my mother's familiar scrawl engraved the page "I have gone out with Mr Mcore for the day; I shall be back after you get home from work, mother". This was not an irregular occurrence, mother commonly went out with me, I didn't mind what the suburb had to say about it, it kept my mother happy, and after father had passed that all that mattered. I looked down at my feet, noticing Clive's absence; he must have given up on me, I yawned loudly stretching my arms out, trying to get rid of all the kinks in my back from falling over yesterday night, or was it this morning? I had no way of telling so I went back up stairs to dress for work,

The diner was as hectic as ever, though it being Independence Day, that was to be expected. Though the fact that I slept through schooling was poor, and I defiantly shan't tell mother about it. A group of men in the corner of the diner, Demanded more cider, If they drank anymore I was sure they would lose all coherency. His face was flushing slightly from all the alcohol he was consuming. He start speaking vulgar things about me, Jacob, a kind boy from the outskirts of Chicago, sitting at a neighbouring table shot glares at him. Jacob may be young, but he doubled the size of the customer, the pink-faced man looked down. I took that as my opportunity to hurry back to the kitchen

It didn't seem like long before the last customer left, after the confrontation with Mr Black the pink-faced man left, leaving me to clean up all the alcohol they spilt over the furnishing.

I balanced the two wine glasses between my fingers, rolling them over each other occasionally. It's times like this you appreciate silence, the sound of the rain hitting the windows was deafening. I had always despised of closing up the diner. But it was part of my job, and if I wished to keep my mother and I out of the slums of Chicago, the chair screeched as it dragged across the wooden floor as I picked it up, going as fast as I can. Trying to go as fast as possible, the sooner finished the sooner I am home I chanted to myself. Putting the last chair up, the moonlight illuminated, making the kitchen have an aerie glow. I hung up my apron and grabbed my cloak; the winter material was heavy on my shoulders. Flecks of rain hit my hands as I opened the door, shadows cast over the alley way, stealing my last glance inside the diner, the large grandfather clock catching my eye, 12:30 read boldly. I knew a girl shouldn't be out at this hour, let alone walking home without an escort. I pushed the heavy door closed; twisting my key making sure it was locked, turned around headed home, my shoes tapping along the concrete. I sensed something behind me, I started walking faster. Something rubbed against my leg, I screamed and flattened my back against the alley wall, only to look down and see it was just Seymour the neighbourhood cat. I bent down and scratched the top of his head; it was comforting having him here, which I knew was ridiculous, he couldn't do anything to help me if something happened. He meowed loudly, the sound echoing off the alley walls.

I reached the centre of town, the street lights making me feel minimally safer.

"Isabella" I heard my name being called I tensed up, drawing my cape tighter around me, I heard footsteps behind me, I quickened my pace.

"Isabella" I heard my name being called again, this time I recognised the voice. It was that whom was owned by Edward, I heard footsteps approaching. I stopped in my tracks and swivelled on my heels, to face him.

"Why didn't you turn around" he gasped, puffing from running to catch up to me.

"Edward its 12:30 at night not really a usual time for people to be up and awake" saying his first name aloud,

"you missed school" he mused, "I had plans to walk with you" my heart fluttered, surely that was still just a friendly gesture. Why would he express any interest in me, I was plain, and every girl, prettier than I was, fawning over him.

"Edward shouldn't you be at home, sleeping, you will be so tired for school tomorrow" I frowned "and besides how did you know I would be walking late tonight, I can't have you coming to my rescue every time I am walking unescorted".

"Dear Isabelle, school won't be a problem considering its Friday" he chuckled; I could feel my cheeks staining red. "Also I saw you working when I was running an errand for mother, and thought you would be leaving late, without an escort" he said, his eyes filling with concern. "still, I don't mind walking such a beautiful lady as you to safety". "How about we take the longer way home, I know your mother is not home, and I feel I must keep you company".

I looked down, embarrassed by the fact that he knew the advents of my mother, I had never been embarrassed by her, but it felt right to be after today I had learned he came from such a rich, and powerful family. It felt shameful; he noticed my reaction and changed the subject quickly.

"How was work" his tone rushed and desperate

"fine I guess" I said lamely, "but I'm sure your night was more eventful".

His mouth formed a hard line, "no, not really, just having mother badger me about whom I will take to the evening dance this week coming".

"Oh" I said feeling guilty for my lack of response, he laughed bitterly

"when really the girl is just beside me and yet I have no courage" he said almost to himself, the comment confused me, but I chose to ignore it.

By now we were approaching my front door, the lantern flickered above us

"Isabella I have something to ask of you" Edward spoke gently, "would accompany me to the dance"

I thought my heart would jump out of my throat "Edward", I started


End file.
